Data processing requires the optimization of the available resources, as well as the power consumption of the circuits involved in data processing. This is the case in particular when reconfigurable processors are used.
Reconfigurable architecture includes modules (VPU) having a configurable function and/or interconnection, in particular integrated modules having a plurality of unidimensionally or multidimensionally positioned arithmetic and/or logic and/or analog and/or storage and/or internally/externally interconnecting modules, which are connected to one another either directly or via a bus system.
These generic modules include in particular systolic arrays, neural networks, multiprocessor systems, processors having a plurality of arithmetic units and/or logic cells and/or communication/peripheral cells (IO), interconnecting and networking modules such as crossbar switches, as well as known modules of the type FPGA, DPGA, Chameleon, XPUTER, etc. Reference is also made in particular in this context to the following patents and patent applications of the same applicant:
P 44 16 881.0-53, DE 197 81 412.3, DE 197 81 483.2, DE 196 54 846.2-53, DE 196 54 593.5-53, DE 197 04 044.6-53, DE 198 80 129.7, DE 198 61 088.2-53, DE 199 80 312.9, PCT/DE 00/01869, DE 100 36 627.9-33, DE 100 28 397.7, DE 101 10 530.4, DE 101 11 014.6, PCT/EP 00/10516, EP 01 102 674.7, PCT/DE 97/02949(PACT02/PCT), PCT/DE 97/02998 (PACT04/PCT), PCT/DE 97/02999 (PACT05/PCT), PCT/DE 98/00334 (PACT08/PCT), PCT/DE 99/00504 (PACT10b/PCT), PCT/DE 99/00505 (PACT10c/PCT), DE 101 39 170.6 (PACT11), DE 101 42 903.7 (PACT11a), DE 101 44 732.9 (PACT11b), DE 101 45 792.8, (PACT11c), DE 101 54 260.7 (PACT11d), DE 102 07 225.6 (PACT11e), PCT/DE 00/01869 (PACT13/PCT), DE 101 42 904.5 (PACT21), DE 101 44 733.7 (PACT21a), DE 101 54 259.3 (PACT21b), DE 102 07 226.4 (PACT21c), PCT/DE 00/01869 (PACT13/PCT), DE 101 10 530.4 (PACT18), DE 101 11 014.6 (PACT18a), DE 101 46 132.1 (PACT18II), DE 102 02 044.2 (PACT19), DE 102 02 175.9 (PACT19a), DE 101 35 210.7 (PACT25), DE 101 35 211.5 (PACT25a), DE 101 42 231.8 (PACT25aII), (PACT25b). The entire contents of these documents are hereby included for the purpose of disclosure.
The above-mentioned architecture is used as an example to illustrate the present invention and is referred to hereinafter as VPU. The architecture includes an arbitrary number of arithmetic, logic (including memory) and/or memory cells and/or networking cells and/or communication/peripheral (IO) cells (PAEs—Processing Array Elements) which may be positioned to form a unidimensional or multidimensional matrix (PA); the matrix may have different cells of any desired configuration. Bus systems are also understood here as cells. A configuration unit (CT) which affects the interconnection and function of the PA through configuration is assigned to the entire matrix or parts thereof. The configuration of a VPU is determined by writing configuration words into configuration registers. Each configuration word determines a subfunction. PAEs may require a plurality of configuration words for their configuration, e.g., one/or more words for the interconnection of the PAE, one/or more words for the clock determination and one/or more words for the selection of an ALU function, etc.
Generally, a processor which is operated at a higher clock frequency requires more power. Thus, the cooling requirements in modern processors increase substantially as the clock frequency increases. Moreover, additional power must be supplied which is critical in mobile applications in particular.
To determine the clock frequency for a microprocessor based on the state is known. Such technologies are known from the area of mobile computers. However, problems arise in the overall speed with which certain applications are carried out.